The present invention relates to a method of treating yarns, and more particularly to improvements in a method of producing a twisted yarn, especially a dyed or bleached yarn.
In the making of dyed twisted yarns wherein the twisting operation is preceded by the step of doubling two or more single yarns, it is necessary to rewind the yarn three or four times, depending on the requirements regarding the run-off characteristics of the twisted yarn. The first rewinding operation takes place during doubling of two or more single yarns, the second rewinding operation takes place during twisting, and the third rewinding operation is carried out during lubricating which follows the dyeing step. If the twisted yarn is to exhibit exceptionally satisfactory run-off characteristics and should constitute a high-quality product, it is necessary to form a precision package upon completion of the twisting operation.
Each rewinding of the yarn involves an additional expenditure and is likely to entail yarn breakage with the need for the making of additional knots which, in turn, create problems during further processing of the yarn. Furthermore, each rewinding operation invariably affects the quality of the surface of the yarn.